


Love Hurts

by Nonconogram



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Medical, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonconogram/pseuds/Nonconogram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet I wrote a while ago and have edited a bit.</p>
<p>Izaya shows up at Shinra's house with a pen embedded in his neck. Shinra knows better than to pry for information that Izaya is clearly not interested in giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a light hearted little ficlet - very different to my usual angsty explicit works XD
> 
> I wrote it a while ago but actually like it, so here you go, hope you enjoy it too :)

“What happened?”

“Love hurts, ne Shinra-kun~?” Came the somewhat sarcastic response.

Shinra sighed gently and returned to examining the informant’s neck. There was a nasty oozing mess of blood and blue ink and the injury looked pretty bad. Shinra was slightly worried this time. The ink meant Izaya had clearly been stabbed with a pen, and Shinra was worried it would infect. The injury must have hurt, but Izaya showed no signs of pain, or even annoyance.

Celty walked in, seeing Izaya. His gaze was on her and it was a frightening gaze. It was a predatory gaze, not in some sort of lustful way that most woman would be used to seeing from men, but predatory in the more literal sense; it was the look of a cat eyeing an injured bird before beginning to play with it until finally bored it killed the bird for no reason other then the hunt.

She paused in the doorway, seeing him smirking slowly before she turned to leave, trembling slightly. His gaze was horrifying right now.

She got on her bike and rode off, still trembling lightly.

Shinra looked up, hearing the door close behind Celty. “Eh?” He asked in confusion, knowing he’d heard the door but not seeing anyone.

Izaya decided it was time for a distraction. “Ne Shinra-kun, after this want to go for some sushi? My treat.”

Shinra looked down at Izaya for a moment, frowning. “What are you planning?”

“Ehh~? How mean Shinra-kun! Accusing me of planning something when I’m just asking you out for sushi!”

Shinra stayed silent, waiting for Izaya to tell him what it was. He continued getting all the ink out, grimacing lightly. Most of it coming out was blood of course, but Shinra didn’t want the ink to stay in there, so he had to get the blood out too.

Izaya grinned. “Ah~ Shinra-kun, you know me too well ne?”

“Probably.” He concurred, finally satisfied with the wound. He moved onto disinfecting it.

Izaya winced slightly at the stinging, willing to put up with it. He had no intention of hurting the schoolboy who’d given him the wound, although some sort of punishment seemed in order. Perhaps just a scare, Kida going missing perhaps, or the password to Dollars unexpectedly changing...

He was brought from his musings by Shinra talking again.

“Unless you tell me what you’re planning I’m not eating sushi with you.”

“I’m planning to pay you for your services of course. And get you a little more work that other people will pay you for.”

Shinra sighed gently and shrugged. “Fine...” It wasn’t like Izaya wouldn’t do whatever he was planning just because Shinra wasn’t there, plus Shinra would only end up getting called in anyway. He might as well get some free sushi for it.

 

He got the gauze out and began wrapping the now cleaned and disinfected wound. “You’ll have to keep an eye on it.” He said, not quite happy with it. Mostly it was curiosity. Izaya’s answer had been, well, weird. Not knowing what had happened was playing on his mind. Who would dare stab Orihara Izaya in the neck with a pen? A _pen_ for God’s sake! And who could possible get away with it like the attacker seemed to have?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or leave Kudos if you liked it :D (I like attention...)


End file.
